


The Lady-Opener

by Sangerin



Category: Abbey Girls - Oxenham, Chalet School - Brent-Dyer
Genre: 40fandoms, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Kentisbury opens the annual Chalet School Sale-of-Work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady-Opener

It was the day of the annual Chalet School Fete and the whole school was abuzz. The stalls had been set up with great care the night before, and those who were known in the school for their abilities at weather forecasting were growing weary of the questions directed to them as to the likelihood (or otherwise) of rain.

In the staff room, Nell Wilson was particularly tired of such inquiries. She -- with her girls from St Mildred's -- had walked up to the school proper, and had gone in search of a cup of coffee. Before she'd crossed the room she'd been asked four times whether the sky looked like rain.

The staff room door opened again. 'Oh, Nell, there you are,' said a quiet voice.

Without turning around, Nell put up a hand. 'I am not commenting on the weather,' she said. 'I merely want some coffee before I join Hilda.'

'Hello, my dear,' said Hilda Annersley. The headmistress of the Chalet School was standing calmly in the doorway, watching as her great friend jumped and almost spilled her coffee. 'I'm sorry, Nell, I couldn't resist.'

'Are you just an overgrown Middle?' asked Nell in mock-outrage. 'It's a good thing I didn't spill my cup: I haven't any spare clothes with me.'

'Oh, goodness -- and I came to find you,' exclaimed Hilda. 'Jo's just rung. She and Jack are bringing the Countess across. Be a dear and come join me in my study. She sounds fearful.'

'The Countess? Oh, but, Hilda, you've faced all sorts of people.' Nevertheless, Nell left her coffee in the staff room and accompanied Hilda to her study. Shortly thereafter a maid showed in Jo Maynard, her husband Jack, and the Countess of Kentisbury, that year's distinguished "Lady Opener".

'Here we are, Hilda,' said Jo merrily. 'Lady Kentisbury, may I present Miss Hilda Annersley, headmistress of the Chalet School, and Miss Helena Wilson, who is titular co-head, but manages the St Mildred's branch further down the Platz.'

'I'm very pleased to meet you, Lady Kentisbury,' said Hilda. 'Will you have some tea or coffee before we go out to look at the stalls?'

'Thank you very much,' said Lady Kentisbury. 'Jo was telling me that you have English tea as a rare treat -- I remember from my own time in Switzerland how special we all thought it.'

'You've lived in Switzerland, Lady Kentisbury?' asked Nell, while Hilda sent for a tea tray.

'Yes, some time ago, long before I was married. My mother was in a Sanatorium not unlike yours, although further East. After that I was to have gone to Ceylon, but in the end my plans changed and I have travelled very little since then.'

Jo and Jack had taken seats, and now Jo put in her oar. 'Well, we are very glad that you could be with us today. I'm afraid that some of the girls will be rather overawed by the thought of a "real Countess" in their midst.'

Lady Kentisbury laughed. 'I quite understand. I wasn't at all keen to be a real Countess, although I never regretted marrying my husband.'

The coffee and tea arrived, and conversation turned to the Sanatorium on the Goernetz Platz, and the beds for which the school raised money each year through its Fete. Lady Kentisbury asked many questions about both the San and the school, and when she discovered that St Mildred's was a finishing branch, she drew Nell into a deep conversation about the curriculum and expectations, and the links between the school and San, and the consequential focus on the girls' continuing good health.

As they finished their tea, Lady Kentisbury turned to Hilda. 'I am looking forward to seeing everything that is involved with the Fete,' she said, 'But I hope that while I am at the Platz, I might also see over the school and meet some of the mistresses. Particularly at St Mildred's,' she added, turning to include Nell in the conversation. I have four daughters -- my little Rose Garden.'

'Rose Garden?' asked Jo the inquisitive.

Lady Kentisbury smiled. 'Two sets of twins -- Rosabel and Rosalin are the eldest; Rosanna and Rosilda are just ten months younger. All the girls in our family have "Rose" somewhere in their name: I've simply gone into it in a far more wholesale manner than most. The girls are educated at home at the moment, of course. But my husband and I would like to send them to a good finishing school where they will be well looked after; but also where they will be among girls beyond their own usual circle. I suspect they would thrive in a place like this,' she finished.

Inwardly, Nell gasped a little at the names and at the prospect of having four "Ladies", all sisters, at St Mildred's. Outwardly she was quite calm as she offered to give the Countess a tour of St Mildred's the next day, and Miss Annersley suggested that they come on to the school proper for lunch and further discussions.

With that business done -- and Jack Maynard becoming restless -- the whole group made their way out to the garden so that Lady Kentisbury could declare the Fete open and the day's activities could begin.


End file.
